


You know me well

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Exams, M/M, Nervousness, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Sometimes, a little reassurance is in order.





	1. The game

There are, no doubt, a hundred plus thoughts, outcomes and strategies, moves and possibilities running through his head as they stand there, one match away from their next opponent. Kageyama's college team, that is. Tsukishima is there for support and occasionally, for recreation purposes, joins in on some of the trainings.

It's ridiculous, after all the time and after all the matches and things he's (they've) gone through, Tsukishima still gets to see him so worked up, so focused, as if this is both the very first match and the very last match of his life.

( _He can't exactly claim he doesn't like what he sees._ )

And he can't exactly claim he does.

 

There's a tension in those shoulders he hasn't seen in quite the long time. There's a frown on his face that doesn't suit him – not in this situation.

There's static in the air around him, a restlessness misplaced, itching to come out any moment now. His fingers aren't still, they constantly dance across the spot just over his elbow as he's leaned against the wall to his side, observing the court. The match has yet to begin.

_That_ can't be good.

 

He shouldn't be so jumpy. Not with the way things have gone so far. Five consecutive wins. One more and they're done for the year. Something his college has seen way too many years ago.

He finally detaches himself form the wall and decides to move. Whatever it is that bothers him, obviously a stare down of the court won't help.

The surprised arching of his brow and eyes slightly widening is always a welcome expression, Tsukishima thinks, when he sees him attend a match.

Knowing Tsukishima's schedule and obligations, it's a privilege.

( _Never-minding the fact that he came for every game so far._ )

The question is unspoken and so is the answer.

Tsukishima offers a small smile as he walks over to him, cups his face and pulls him into a kiss. The kind that resembles more of a lingering peck than an actual kiss, but it does its magic and the tension is dispersed by the surprise and the sweet honest half smirk it brings out.

There's a soft brush of his thumb under his left eye for good measure and Kageyama's ready to win that next match.

 

(The team is undeniably grateful for both their existence.)

 


	2. The exam

It's ridiculous that, someone as smart as Tsukishima Kei, should ever worry about things like exams. Especially since he's the one that helped Kageyama pass his and get into the college without having to  _solely_ rely on the sports scholarship it offered.

( _And then almost murder him because he wasn't a dunce, just way too unfocused on his studies and basically anything and everything that wasn't volleyball. Later, Kei, too._ )

( _The scholarship was a nice touch, though._ )

 

By all accounts, exams were not supposed to be a thing Tsukishima Kei had to worry about. Even Kageyama stopped worrying about his. (Surprisingly, he got those pretty well down the first exam round, even without Kei having to take his volleyball equipment hostage for those few days.)

 

But all reasoning and hours of study he put into preparing for these exact same exams could not and did not stop him from worrying about them.

 

Seeing him ready to jump out his skin despite his cool, calm, and collected demeanour, made Kageyama only ever so understanding. He got like that when it came to volleyball. And Kei being jumpy about his exams.

He didn't say much about the topic – he never did – because talking was still not his forte and Tsukishima preferred his quiet. Which was beyond fine by Kageyama.

This time, however, quiet time was not helping.

At all.

The longer it went on, the worse it got.

Kageyama knows. He's been standing there before the exam room with him for half an hour while another poor soul was in there being roasted on what was the toughest exam of Tsukishima's year.

It's kinda reminds him of his toughest volleyball matches.

 

“ _Kei._ ” He speaks softly, just loud enough to earn his attention.

Miraculously enough, Tsukishima did not glare a hole through his head. In fact, he was immensely relieved to have that dreadful stiffening quiet broken.

Kageyama walks over to him, pulling him down just enough to reach his temple and place a small kiss on it.

“ _You're going to be just fine._ ” He whispers and can feel the tension lift from him, from them, from the corridor.

“ _I believe in you._ ”

Just as he backed up a bit to offer a reassuring smile, the doors opened slight and the professors calm voice called out for Tsukishima.

Tsukishima gave a quick quirk up of his own lips before he closed the door behind him.

(Kageyama waited with a small smile of his own for him until the exam passed, hoping there wouldn't be trouble.)

 

( _He passed without problems._ )

 


End file.
